


Loving the Avatar of Lust - Valentine's Quick Fic

by LateOctoberSkies



Series: October's Obey Me Quick-Fics [4]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Bathtubs, Breakfast in Bed, Fluff, Multi, No Smut, Not Beta Read, Romance, They/Them pronouns for MC, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:08:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29434371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LateOctoberSkies/pseuds/LateOctoberSkies
Summary: I did a poll to decide which Obey Me! character I should write about for a Valentine's Quick Fic, and Asmo was the ultimate winner.MC and Asmodeus spend Valetine's Day together.Rated Mature for adult themes and references to sex, but no smut.MC has They/Them Pronouns and is 18+.No Spoilers.
Relationships: Asmodeus/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Series: October's Obey Me Quick-Fics [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2154465
Kudos: 5





	Loving the Avatar of Lust - Valentine's Quick Fic

MC woke up early on Valentines day to assemble a decadent breakfast for Asmodeus. Carefully they poached eggs, and toasted English muffins to create Eggs Royale. With careful attention the detail they layered the smoked salmon, eggs, hollandaise sauce and a sprinkling of fresh chives over the muffins onto two plates.

They had to work quickly in order to not attack Beelzebub’s attention, and to ensure that their culinary creation was absolutely Devilgrammable. Pleased with their presentation, MC poured fresh squeezed orange juice and placed three fresh cut roses in a vase. One rose was Peach to symbolise appreciation and gratitude; one was coral pink to symbolise desire; and the final rose was red to symbolise love, beauty, and respect. Delicate springs of white babies’ breath and leaves from the rose bushes rounded out the small bouquet. 

With no time to spare, MC made their way to Asmodeus’s room and knocked on his door before entering. The Demon Lord of lust lay half-asleep in red satin negligée cut to loosely fit his delicate Masculine figure. His hair was tousled by sleep, framing his effortlessly attractive facial features. This brought a smile to MC’s face, as they rarely caught Asmo by surprise. Carefully they placed the tray on his vanity table before climbing into bed beside him and placing a soft kiss against his check. 

“Happy Valentine’s day, Lover.” MC whispered. 

MC stirred upon hearing his-pact mate’s voice and wrapped his arms around their neck as he delicately kissed their lips. “You flirt with danger coming into my room before I’ve had the opportunity to compose myself, darling.” Asmo cooed and nuzzled his now against theirs. 

“Well hopefully, the breakfast I brought you will appease the slumbering love-god I’ve disturbed.” MC chuckled softly and gestured towards the tray waiting for them. Asmo shifted to look at bounty awaiting him and his consciousness snapped to attention. 

“Oh MC, breakfast in bed? … How positively decadent!” Asmo started to sit up, and excitedly fluffed the pillows against his headboard as MC brought over their breakfast. 

They took their time enjoying their breakfast; Asmodeus took plenty of pictures on his DDD. 

When they finished, Asmo got out of bed quickly, and took the tray from MC’s hands before they could get up. 

“You stay here, my love. Now it is my turn to pamper you…” Asmodeus disappeared for a moment and put on his bathrobe before he took the tray down to the kitchen and returned soon after. 

MC, tired from their early wake-up had fallen back asleep snuggled under Asmodeus’ luxurious bedding. It was Asmo’s turn to surprise his lover: He giggled melodically to himself, sneaking through his room to his ostentatious bathroom to prepare a milk bath and light some incense and floating candles to create a romantic ambiance. 

Asmo then snuck through to the next room and roused MC with a passionate kiss. 

“Darling… I thought we could have a soak in the tub before I continue our day of romantic pampering.” 

MC’s eyes fluttered open as they smiled up at their beautiful demon boyfriend. “Oh?... and what plans to you have.” 

“Well, after our bath, I’ll take us through my morning routine of a full body and facial scrub, moisturising regimen for our skin, and a perfect manicure and pedicure before I wrap us both in beautiful clothing before a day of shopping.” 

MC’s smile grew wide at the promise of a perfect date. 

“But I don’t want to wear you out too much,” He said in a sultry tone, as he nuzzled MC’s nose and pulled them into an embrace flush against his lithe and toned figure. “I have something more… lustful in mind for our evening alone together.” Asmo winked and pulled MC along into the bathroom so they could start their long day celebrating their love for one another. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this short fic. Happy Valentines Day!
> 
> Feedback, Comments, and Kudos always appreciated.


End file.
